


Benelux

by No Donut (Lamashtar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Horror, European Union, Horror, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamashtar/pseuds/No%20Donut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that the nations involved ever like to talk about it, but joining together into one vaguely unified international body has additional effects for the Nation personas involved in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benelux

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: physical assimilation and body horror
> 
> http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82590.html?thread=510713246#cmt510713246

Belgium hadn't been sure about the idea at first.  It was France who brought it up, and everyone knew he still harbored desires of Empire.  
  
Still, she thought it might help keep Germany under control.  They were all tired of wars at this point.  The glamour was gone, from so many things.  
  
When North Italy heard Germany was in, he begged to be allowed join, too.  He dragged South Italy with him, who spat, “Can we NOT join the losers for once?”  
  
Her brother came along because she was, naturally.  
  
Switzerland told them all to fuck off.  Luxembourg took a look at them, and then Switzerland, and immediately decided to join them. Liechtenstein ran after Swiss without a single glance back.  
  
At first, it was just business.  They had their own little club now, but they'd always been a loose sort of family.  The meetings just gave them an excuse (well, another) to drink together.  
  
It was France who insisted on the orgy to seal the deal one night, and they were all wasted, so they all agreed that seemed like a great idea, too.  
  
It was after that Belgium found she couldn't stop touching her brother.  Nor did she want to stop.  The melting feeling when they were together, the _oneness_ was comforting. The years since they'd separated into two different countries seemed to roll back.  
  
One visit, she tried to get up to make coffee.  She could not.  
  
Brother and sister stared.  Where they touched, the limbs had vanished into each other.  Belgium wriggled, experimentally.  Netherlands' toes twitched.  
  
Netherlands seemed less pleased.  
  
“Belle.”  
  
She pretended not to hear.  
  
“Belle.  You were the one who wanted to be independent.  Don't do this to me again.”  
  
His eyes were steady, and she had to turn away.  In a low voice, she murmured, “You don't know what it's like.  My people..!  I am split down the middle.  If I don't stop it, they will cleave me into pieces.”  
  
Netherlands could find nothing to say.  He sighed irritably and squeezed his/her knee with his/her hand.  
  
They were not the only ones to feel urged to seek each other out.  
  
Luxembourg showed up at the door one day, hands fidgeting for a pencil.  “I wondered if we could keep each other company?  Like in the old days?”  
  
Belgium smiled mischievously.  
  
Netherlands wasn't happy.  She could not help herself.  They ended up stuck together on the couch, forced to watch something on television none of them wanted to see, because they couldn't coordinate enough to find where the remote control had gotten lost in the cushions.  
  
Luxembourg noted, with interest, “It's just like Dummling and the golden goose, isn't it?”  
  
“I have to use the bathroom,” Netherlands grumped.  
  
“I feel warm..”  Belgium put her remaining hand to her head.  
  
“What--”  
  
“--is happening--”  
  
“--to me?”  
  
The doorbell rang, and It got up to answer.  
  
France's cheeks turned the colour of porridge as the door opened.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Authoranon couldn't stop thinking about the horror movie, Centipede. 
> 
> The modern nations Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg have been one region occasionally, referred to as the Low Countries. The Belgian Revolution ended their last union, as the Kingdom of the Netherlands. They started a customs union together in 1944, referred to as Benelux. The European Union first took shape when the Benelux joined with Italy, France and West Germany to form the European Coal and Steel Community, which preceded the Common Market. The idea was to control the means by which they made weapons, in order to end European wars, not just German aggression.
> 
> Belgium consists of two groups, the Dutch-speaking Flemish and the French-speaking Walloons. Separatist movements have begun arising between the two. 
> 
> If you don't know the Grimm fairy tale Dummling and the golden goose, you can find it here: http://www.authorama.com/grimms-fairy-tales-50.html


End file.
